


[Podfic] Mating Habits of the Legendary Supervillain

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [20]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Play, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Criminal Masterminds, Escape, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Series, sex with a sentient animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the headquarters of The Evil League of Evil are raided by the police and assorted heroes, Billy's life takes a turn for the (perhaps not entirely) unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mating Habits of the Legendary Supervillain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mating Habits of the Legendary Supervillain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176461) by [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel). 



> Thanks to Isagel for having BP!
> 
> Thanks to crookedspoon who listened through this for me, and helped me work out the ending music. xD And who also let me know that comic sans is the font of supervillains lol ;)

Mating Habits of the Legendary Supervillain

By: Isagel

53:59

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bDr%20Horrible%5d%20Mating%20Habits%20of%20the%20Legendary%20Supervillain.mp3) | [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bDr%20Horrible%5d%20Mating%20Habits%20of%20the%20Legendary%20Supervillain.m4b)

 

Streaming:


End file.
